


realize

by thebatman06



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John realizes how Important Oliver truly is to him during a fight.<br/>Oliver and John Sweetness with side helpings of thea,roy,and Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Oliver went down,John didn't realize that he had yelled out his name. He rushed over towards him and was met with a grinning Oliver.  
John Picked up Oliver's bow and Shot the arrow at the thug who fell off the roof. He turned back to oliver who looked worse for wear.  
"Hey Gorgeous." Oliver said. "Your a Jackass,you know that?"John said smiling down at the man he was holding on to.  
"I Know." Oliver Said. "I didn't mean to scare you,johnny." John shook his head at oliver.  
" Your the One who got me into this mess." John said."If you think i'm gonna let you die"  
"You are sorely mistaken,man." John Caressed Oliver's face. Oliver placed his hand on the back of john's neck and brought him close.  
"I'd Never leave you,Johnny." Oliver promised. "You better not,Ollie." John answered before closing the distance between them.  
John Clutched Oliver's arms as they kissed scared that his beloved would fade away, but oliver just smiled into the kiss.  
Happy that after being gone for so long on that godforsaken island, someone loved him,Gave A Damn whether he lived or died.  
"So Green Arrow,maybe we should get out of here." John said helping Oliver up. "Green Arrow?" Oliver questioned.  
"That's What Everyone started Calling you after awhile." John Said as they walked into the stairwell.  
"Really?" He said."I guess that's ok." John smiled at his boyfriend. "So Your my Boyfriend,right?" John asked.  
"Yes,that ring on your finger cements that." Oliver said. they were met by felicity.  
"I Should have known with the way he hit that car ,it was your doing." She said coming up to them.  
"Nope,Arrow straight to the Heart courtesy of John diggle." Oliver said beaming. John had to keep himself from Blushing.  
"He Hurt the man that i love,so he had to pay." John said looking at oliver. Oliver,John,and Felicity walk down the street to john's car.  
once they arrive at felicity's house,she gets out of the car and goes to the passenger side. Take care of our boy." She said.  
"Don't I Always?" John asked. "Yes You do." She Smiled. she backed away and waved back as they drove off.  
"Your Place or mine ?"John asked. "Mine's Closer."Oliver said.  
they drove into queen manor where once the car was inside the gate, john was out the car walking over to oliver's side helping him out.  
they walked into the manor and John tried to sit oliver on the couch but he stopped him. "I want to go upstairs."  
"Oliver?" Thea asked. John and oliver Turned around and saw Thea standing there with roy.  
"Thea." Oliver said. "Lemme guess you were out kicking some bad ass guy and got hurt?" She said.  
"Pretty much." Oliver said. "So Where are you two off to?" John asked.  
"Were going out to eat."roy said. "Have fun."Oliver said as john began to help him up stairs.  
once they got to oliver's bedroom, Oliver started limping over to his bed while john went into the bathroom to get the first aid kit.  
oliver winced as he pulled off his shirt. "Wow,he got you good." John said.  
"seeing as he had a sword and sliced my arm open,i'd say yeah." Oliver said.  
john cleaned the wound and began stitching Oliver's Arm up.  
once he was done with the final stitch, he cleaned all the caked on blood off of oliver's arm.  
John was ready to go take the first aid kit back into the bathroom when Oliver stopped him.  
"Are you alright?" Oliver asked him. "I'm fine."John said wrapping his arms around himself and starting to walk away.  
"You didn't lose me,Johnny." Oliver said looking straight at him. John turned around and threw himself in oliver's arms. "But I Could have" he whispered.  
oliver walked backwards to the bed and then turned john around so he could fall onto on his back.  
Oliver settled himself between john's legs. "I'm a Hero,John." Oliver told John as he Help him take off his shirt.  
"I Know that,Oliver." John laid there as Oliver undid his jeans and let them slide onto the floor.  
"So What would you have me do?"Oliver asked him. "Just be careful,Ollie." John said.  
"I Have you and You have me."Oliver said as he Slid off the bed and got the lube out of the bedside drawer.  
He Squirted some onto his hand and started rubbing it around John's Asshole, he then pressed his finger into john and started moving and scissoring his fingers.  
"I Won't Leave you,john."Oliver whsipered into John's ears he stroked Oliver's dick.  
he removed his fingers and lined up his dick. once oliver entered John he almost blacked out.  
Oliver put John's Hands over his head and fucked him like it was the last time they would see each other.  
they weren't everything the world thought them to be They were Oliver and John,John and Oliver.  
two men who Loved each other Fiercely And who would save the world together.  
Once Oliver let go of john's arms, He Wrapped them around oliver and held on to him as he fucked him Nice and slow.  
Oliver let go cumming inside of john as he jerked him off Feeling john cumming all over oliver's hand.  
Oliver fell on top of John and laced their hands together. "You know i can't tell whose cum is whose." John said.  
"We'll figure it out when we wake up,right now we sleep."Oliver said. "Your the only Good thing in my life,Johnny."  
John smiled."You Mean that,Ollie?" John asked falling asleep. He heard Oliver sleepily say yes Before Dozing off.


	2. Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and John become parents.

Oliver watched as John spoke with the woman and held onto the little girl.  
They talked about the possibility of children but never really thought it was in the cards for them. John put the little girl down and she ran into the car,her mother shutting the door behind her. The woman handed John a little golden box,kissed him on the cheek.  
Once they were gone John came back into the apartment.   
"What's that?"Oliver asked. "My friend jacob's dogtags."John said."Rebecca was in town visiting her mother." "She brought me his dogtags because he told her to give them to me."  
Oliver came up to John and wrapped his arms around him.  
"I left him behind,I wasn't there."John said sadly.  
Oliver turned John around and kissed him softly.  
"we were meant to be here,Johnny." He said."I was meant to get off that island."  
Oliver lifted john's head to look directly at him. "You were meant to survive that war."  
"We were meant for this."Oliver said."I wouldn't be able to do this without you."  
John's phone rang and John answered it. "Are you john diggle?"a woman asks.  
"Yes,I'm john." He said. "My name is,dr.alina Novak,I'm here at starling general."  
"How can I help you?"he asked. "I need you to come down here." She said.  
"What's going on?"John asked.   
"It's best if we meet face to face."she said."be here in a hour?"  
She hung up."what's going on?"Oliver asked. "I need to get to starling general." John said.  
Oliver smiled that knowing smile of his.  
"let's go."Oliver said grabbing the keys and bringing john out of the apartment.  
Once they were there they were met by a woman.   
"Oliver Queen?"dr.Novak said.   
"Johnny's my boyfriend,whatever is going on I'll take care of it."Oliver said.  
"This way." She said. Once in the room she closed the door and shut the blinds.  
"Lyla was-"dr.Novak started before their was a knock on the door.  
Oliver opened it and the nurse was let in pulling the little bed into the room.  
"Lyla?" John said.  
"Lyla was here giving birth to the baby and she didn't make it through." Dr.novak said.  
"What baby?"John said."she never said anything abou-" Oliver put his arms around john's shoulders. "This is your daughter,I don't know if the people who were after her know she's passed on."dr.novak said."she wanted me to make sure you got your baby."

The nurse took the baby out of the bed and placed her in John's arms.  
"This is the last time we meet,dr.cross will be the one you go to when you need help."dr.Novak said.  
"Ollie did you know bout this?"John asked as they walked out of the second door.  
"It was a surprise,Johnny"Oliver said guiding the two most important people in his life out of the hospital and into a van.  
John got in,strapped the baby in the carseat and put on his seatbelt.  
"everybody good?"Oliver asked looking in the mirror.  
"Were good,right honey?"John said to the baby." Papa's gots some explain to do when we get home." "I'm papa right?" Oliver asked. "Yes."John said.  
John looked up at Oliver. "Ollie,are we really doing this?"John asked.  
"What's her name?" Oliver asked. "Ophelia Moira Queen" John said.   
"Our mothers' names?"Oliver asked. "Yes,honey"John said smiling.  
"Yes we're doing this,Jonathan."Oliver said."we have another reason to keep this city safe."  
"Welcome to our family,ophie."John said."your daddies are gonna take good care of you."


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver deals with the men after his child and moves his family into a new house

Oliver,John,And Ophelia were taking a Stroll in the park.   
Everyone stopped them to let them know how cute they thought Ophie was.   
"Johnny,go ahead and go to Roy's."Oliver Said."Thea wants to see her niece."  
"Ok Ollie,Don't take so long."John pleaded. "Scout's Honor." Oliver said holding up his hand.  
Oliver pecked John on the lips and kissed Ophelia on the head.  
Oliver got in the car and drove back to the apartment.  
Once in the hallway,Oliver Noticed something was off.   
He got closer and Noticed the door to their Apartment had been kicked open.   
He went in and got his bow and Arrows out of the closet.  
He had them at the ready.   
One man came into the living room and got an Arrow to the forehead.  
A second came out of the kitchen and Oliver shot him through the neck.  
He made his way into Ophelia's room and saw that they had ransacked it.  
He made it into his and John's room,where he saw a third man.  
"Who are you?"Oliver asked the man. "Where's the baby?" He asked.  
"Who are you?"Oliver asked him again. " look man,we just want the baby." He said.  
"Your not getting my Daughter,Asshole."Oliver said.   
The man held up the gun and pulled the trigger. Oliver shot him in straight in the heart.  
The bullet when through the wall,Barely missing Oliver's neck.  
Oliver heard a soft ticking sound. He went to the closet and pulled the doors opened.  
"Fuck."Oliver said when he saw the bomb which had 5 seconds left on the clock.  
Oliver made a running start and crashed through the window falling onto one of the cars below as the building exploded. He rolled off the car and made a run for it.  
Once he got into the car,he made his way over to Roy's place.  
Oliver got out the car and his arms was filled with John.  
"Oliver,what the fuck?"John asked him.   
"Their was three of them,a bomb was in the closet."Oliver said.  
"What are we gonna do?"John asked him.   
"What you thought I wasn't prepared?"Oliver asked him.  
"Have a lil faith in your baby daddy, yeah?"Oliver said.  
"I never really liked that apartment anyway."  
"Ollie,Seriously?"John said.   
"Johnny,were ok."Oliver said."Put Ophie in her car seat and let's go."  
John put Ophelia in her carseat and got in the passenger seat.  
They drove around until John realize they were no longer in the city.  
"Ollie,Where are we going?"John asks. "   
"Right here".Oliver says as he turns down a street and parks in the third driveway.  
"You did say you wanted to live outside the city."Oliver said." Now we do."  
John gets out of the car and looks around at the other houses.  
"Ollie,I don't know what to say."John said."I Love it."  
"Thea can come out here and watch Ophie"Ollie Said "while were in the lair with Felicity."  
"I like that."John said going into the house with Ophelia on his hip.  
"How did you get this?"John asked him. " Some money I had saved back."Oliver said.  
"We own this?"John asked. "It's Ours."Oliver said smiling at John.  
"Were Home."Oliver said hugging John and Ophelia.


	4. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver makes an important decision.  
> Thea and Roy pay a visit.

Oliver watched Ophelia sleep in her new crib,it's the first one she's slept in.  
She doesn't know that papa slept right next to her bed their first night living in the house.  
It's been two months since they moved into the house.  
Two months since the explosion at Ollie and John's old apartment.  
Two months since those men came looking for his little girl.  
After Oliver told John about the apartment John held on to Ophelia a little tighter.  
Oliver always looked at everyone wary of what harm they could do to his family.  
Johnny and Ophelia were the only ones he gave a damn about.  
"I think about what it's gonna be like."Oliver said one evening they were sitting on the back porch looking at the fence surrounding their house. "What it's gonna be like when I tell her what I do,what I really do."Oliver said bouncing ophie on his lap.  
"I was gonna ask you about that,but it never seemed like the right time."John said."I think she'd proud of her papa."John said smiling at Oliver.  
"A few years ago,if you asked me if I'd be living out here in the country with my boyfriend and daughter."Oliver Said."I would had laughed in your face." "But I've never felt more at home then I do now." Oliver Looking at John.  
"So you didn't like living in the Queen mansion?"John asked.  
"It hasn't been my home for a long time."Oliver said smiling.  
"Do you remember freshman year of high school?"John asked.  
"Yeah I do,I was on the Hockey team."Oliver said smiling."I also remember you sitting in the stands with laurel and tommy."  
"I thought you were hot back then,Still do."John said smiling.  
"how long were you sleeping with Sara?" Oliver looked up at John.  
"alittle while after you got deployed." Oliver admitted.  
"For the record,I would had taken you to prom."Oliver said.  
"but laurel wanted to go with you."John said.  
"Bullshit,I knew her and tommy were meant to be together."Oliver said.  
"Andy knew about us."John said."did he?"Oliver asked.  
"He said he was happy for me,He could tell you really loved me."John said.  
"Your big bro approved of me?"Oliver said.  
"cuz like John he could see you were full of shit." Thea said coming up the back porch.  
"Hey sis,how's everything."Oliver said. "Everyone in starling city is wondering why Oliver Queen split town and what happened to your lover/Bodyguard." Thea said."Apparently some old pictures of you two from high school surfaced."  
"What?"Oliver said. Thea pulled out a newspaper and gave it to Oliver.  
The picture of Oliver and John from high school. Where they were sitting on John's grandmother's porch the summer of their sophomore year was plastered on the front page.  
Both boys holding hands and smiling in the picture.  
the headline read :High School Sweethearts.  
"People are speculating that you two didn't survive the explosion at the apartment building."Thea said. "Some are saying that you and John have been together all this time and that any other relationships you were In were lies."  
"Thea,you know I never really gave a fuck about what those people think."Oliver said.  
"I know Ollie,it's just that people are already suspecting you died or faked your death."  
"Thea,you and Roy wanna stay for dinner?"Oliver asked her.  
"If it's ok with John."Thea said looking at him.  
Roy came up in the steps and stood next to Thea.  
"Thea,were family of course you and Roy can stay."John said taking Ophelia from Oliver's arms and taking her inside."Come in you two."Oliver said going into the kitchen.  
Oliver walked into their bedroom and found John sitting on the bed looking at a velvet box.  
"You found it."Oliver said. "Ollie,What's this?"John asked.  
Oliver tooked the box out of John's hand and flipped it open revealing a silver band.  
"We were great together, but then we were apart and then my mother,may she rest in peace."Oliver said."Brought you back into my life."  
"I prayed everyday on that damn island that you were safe."Oliver said tearing up. "Your right,I did bring you into my crazy ass crusade."  
"Like I told you before,I can't do this without you."Oliver ended.  
Oliver got down on bended knee."Will you marry me?"Oliver asked.  
"Yes Ollie,I will."John said."I do,I do,I do."


	5. Green Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Ollie's big day.  
> The boys go visit Moira and Robert's Grave.

Thea appointed herself Oliver and John's Wedding Planner.  
For the past six weeks she turned their barn into a makeshift church.  
Thea even got the recipe from Mama Diggle,  
for the Lemon Vanilla Cake she heard Oliver and John rave about for years.  
"You wanna go with me real quick?"Oliver asked John."Where to?"John Asked.  
Oliver got into the car with John and drove off the farm.  
John was confused at first,but once they made it to in front of the gate  
and Oliver gotten out to open it.  
John had an Idea what was going on. Oliver held out his hand and John took it.  
"Hey Mom,Dad."Oliver started off looking down at their graves.  
"I finally came to my senses."Oliver said gripping his soon to be husband's hand and letting the tears flow."I'm marrying the Love of my life."Oliver continued getting choked up.  
"Just wanted to let you know,everything is as it should be."Oliver added.  
"Thea,Tommy,Malcolm."Oliver continued."Their happy and Content."  
"Hi Mr and Mrs Queen,I Haven't broken my promise."John began."I'm keeping Ollie out of trouble just like I promised." Oliver laughed at that and squeezed his groom's hand.  
"Bye Mom,Bye Dad."Oliver said putting a flower each on both graves.  
Both men walked back to their car and drove back out to home.  
*Flashback*  
"Oliver,Come here." Felecia said. Oliver ran over to the woman.  
"Yes mam."Oliver said. "This is the ring,Johnny's Grandpa gave to me on our wedding day." Felecia said holding it. She then put it in Oliver's hand and closed it up.  
The ring was brought up again the day John Left for Iraq.  
"You still have the ring my mother gave you?"Ophelia asked Oliver.  
"I was too late he already got on the plane." Oliver said teary eyed.  
"Save it,You'll need it one day."Ophelia reminded him.  
*Flashback Ends*  
Oliver came to and realized he was in the barn standing at the Altar.  
The music began and the barn doors opened.  
Oliver lost all train of thought when John came down the altar in his army Uniform.  
He willed himself to stop thinking dirty thoughts and focus on the Love of his life.  
All of the sudden the music stopped and John was standing in front of Oliver.  
The Priest was talking and all Oliver saw was John.  
"Would the grooms like to say a few words?" She asked.  
"What?"Oliver said turning toward her. "Ollie are you alright?"John asked.  
"I'm sorry Johnny,I've had my eyes on you all day."Oliver said guiltily.  
"We met during elementary school,Became Best Friends and Basically adopted tommy and Laurel."Oliver started off."I asked you to be my boyfriend freshman year,you turned me down." Everyone laughed."I wore you down junior year and the rest is history." Oliver said smiling. "You wanted to follow your dad's footsteps so you joined the army."  
John looked down and looked back up at Oliver."I was gonna asked you,to marry me that day at the airport."Oliver revealed."but it was too late,then I was in the shipwreck and all I could think about was you." John's eyes were welling up. " but now here we are 11 years later." Oliver said."Beginning our life together like were suppose to."  
"When I first met you in elementary school and told my grandma about you,she said you were just like my Grandpa."John began.  
"My mother even compared you to him,from what I remember of him they were right."  
Oliver smiled that smile of his,the one he used to wear when they were younger.  
"I've had a problem with a lot of the crazy shit you do." John said."and you've done some crazy shit over the years." Oliver stood there proud of himself.  
"But all the shit my grandpa put my grandma through made her realize how much she Loved him." John was Filled with so much joy and Love."it's because of their love,That I realized It's the same for us." John continued."we have our job and this house."  
"Our Beautiful Daughter,we have it all."John said."that's why I can stand here and know that This is real." Oliver wiped the tears from John's face.  
"May we have the Rings?"The Priest asked. Roy gave Oliver the rings.  
John slipped Oliver's Silver band onto his finger and Oliver slipped Felecia's ring onto John's finger.  
"By the power vested in me and the city of Starling,I pronounce you spouses for life."The Priest concluded.  
Oliver dipped John and Kissed him. The whole barn cheered.


End file.
